


The Deal

by TomboyFanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Own female character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomboyFanGirl/pseuds/TomboyFanGirl
Summary: Made a deal find out what I did





	The Deal

I summoned something I shouldn’t have. I didn’t listen to the warnings. The deal wasn’t even for me, it was for someone else to find happiness. The crossroads demon offered me 10 years to live with him, but I told her (the body was of a woman) that I just want him happy. I sold my soul for him.

I was a freshman in college when the deal was struck. I went on to get my masters in my field of study and got a full time job working for good money, which I gave most to my parents.

Half way through my time, and I ran into him. He looked amazing and he was so happy. He told my about how he worked his way up the latter at the job he had and how he had a great place plus a new car. He talked about his new girlfriend and that he was about to ask her to marry him. How he hope to have some kids with her.

That next day I wrote my Will and left everything to my parents, except a letter wishing him happiness to his dying day. That next week I went back to the crossroads and summoned a demon. This time it was a bow legged man with brown hair and vibrant green eyes.

He asked “What could you possibly want from a demon like me.”

I told him “I wish to give my soul in early, so here I am. Take me away.”

He looked at me and said “Go home and finish living your perfect life.”

I stopped him from walking away, “My deal was for someone else’s happiness, and it wasn’t me. My life is done, so either you take me away now or I will off myself. Your choice, Asshole.”

He disappeared and then I felt a knife enter my back. I closed my eyes as I realize that it was finally over.

The next time I opened my eyes the room was white and there was a man in a trench coat standing over me. I knew I was in a better place.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own SPN. Had a bad night, so this is the outcome. Haven’t written in a while. So sorry if it is bad. Also note that I uploaded this using my phone.


End file.
